Love in the stars
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: sequel to Spacing brought us together. Amelia , Arrow and Bethany are back on a graduateing voyage for Jim tp help him get his captain license
1. surprises

A/n this is the sequel to Spacing brought us together.

30 year old Amelia Arrow woke up to the sound of her Alarm clock. "monday.."She though bitterly as nausua swept over her. It had been like this the past month and Alton , her currently snoring husband, had finally got her to go to the doctor.._'those blasted big brown eyes.'_ "come on Alton!" She said kissing his cheek. "Hmmm?" "It's monday remember the blasted doctor appoinment?"

"Yes..I remember quite well.""Well while you get your self up im going to wake our daughter." He smiled and got and started stretching while Amelia went and got Bethany.

Her daughters room as white and blue and yellow with pink. Simple yes but thats the way she wanted it. "Bethany?" Amelia said to the sleeping form in the bed. It made no sign of movement so she tried agin "Bethany Maria Arrow up front and center!" She said in a harsh voice and her captains command. "Bethany jumped up and looked her mom. "mum! Goodness what so blasted inportant?" "Watch your mouth young lady. And school is what so important." Bethany mumbled and went to get dressed as Amelia herd there shower turn off in the master bathroom. In there home each Bedroom had its own bathroom then there was the geust bath down stairs. She walked in and began getting her self ready. She dressedin blue jeans and a lowcut blue top with a cami under it.

Alton finally finished with there bathroom so she could. He as clean shaven, and had the scent of his bodywash. He was dressed in brown pants and a creamy colored top with a collar but only two buttons at the top or a golf shirt as Bethany called it. "Ready love?" He asked her ssoon as she came out. "Lets see Bethany off to school today?" "Alright. Im sure she'll miss the air bus. " He said scaracticly. Normally they were gone to meetings and such with ISA so they couldnt get her off to school and didnt want her walking there just yet.

After a nice breakfast fixed by Alton of pancake and dounuts coffee for he and Amelia and milk for Beth. "We're carring you to school today Beth sorry." She smiled so large. She ran to get her things. As Alton picked up the dishes and placed them in dishwasher. "Ready?" "yeah..." Beth said back to Amelia. 'great I get to go back to that lovely place...' she thought scarasticly. She had never told her paretns but school for her was horrible , not that she failed no she accually exceeded her class but... she was different so she got picked on. But she never told her parents she didn't want them to worry.

Soon as they dropped her off her friends courtney and Justin came up to her. "Hey Beth you might wanna watch it Ember's is on a war path. Ember knoxford was Starwood Academy's meaniest rich kids and she mostly targeted Bethany. "Hey Arrow!" she herd Ember's Shirll hateful voice call. "Oh uhhhh h-hi Ember." "thats a nice dress where'd you get it...from a potato sack? " And from there the day was on but this day Beth had enough.

sitting in the doctors waiting room Amelia began to fuss about how point less this was. 'Its not point less Amelia. We need to find out what is wrong with you." "Blast it all there nothing wrong with me ugh!" she clutched her stomach as a cramp came and went. "Cause that deffently normal." "I-" then the doctor walked in a bunch of papers. "Im doctor Stephensly... Well seems you havnt been feeling well as of late eh?" Amelia just shook her head."

"Tell me again your syomptoms? " "Eh nausa mostly in the morning , stomach pains...moody..." "Yep sounds about right with your results." "And just might that be? ""Well my dear you two are expecting a baby." Both Amelia and Altons eyes went wide. "A-A baby?" Amelia sputtered putting one hand on her abdomen. "are you sure?" Alton asked when he found his voice. "Yes in about six months time. But if I were you I would cancel and voyages I had in the near future. Congrates." She said walking out to get Amelia disscharge papers. "a baby... we're having a baby.." Amelia studdered out. She looked up to Alton to see him smileing which made her smile.

Once they got home she layed down and he sat next to her. "I dont want to tell anyone just yet.""Why?" He asked her startled she'd want to keep something like this secret. "I just do.." "your still doing that voyage arnt you?" "Mhm." "Amelia..." "alton she said if she was me but shes not I'll be fine. We'll only be gone three to four months. i'll take it easy." "Alright..." then the home phone rang. Alton got it "Hello? Yes this is- Alright i'll be right there." "What is it?" "Bethany's school somethings happened. " "Is she alright." "She's in trouble.." was all he said and kissed her goodbye. "Anythingyou want or need?" "Blue berry tarts." "You hate those yes but I want some." he knodded and walked out.

Bethany sat out side the princeipals office with her ears down. Now she had done it. Her parents hated fighting. Her fahter had been the one to come today he'd be easier than Amelia. She lift her ears to see if she could hear anything. " mister Arrow I didnt call you in here because of Bethany entirely ." "then what?" "Shes been bullie several times and we've sent home notes but no responce from you or . I was wondering if you'd have come in today." "We haddnt gotten anything from you how'd you send them?" "By Bethany." "you've allowed her to be bullied and not called like you did today Only when it was the owner of the banks daughter. " "Shes been suspended for fighting and if I were you I wouldnt bring her back. Shes a bright syudent but...quite and shy."

"I wasnt bringing her back any how." Alton stood to leave when the principal said , " She highly admires you and her mother she doesnt want to let you down. "Alton knodded and said , "I know.. ""Daddy.." "come on Beth." After getting into the carriage it was quite. Bethany risked a chance to look at her fathers face. He seemed to be in deep thought. "your mad at me arnt you." "no just a little dissapointed. " "im sorry..""No I am.. I probably should punish you but...I wont." "does mama have to find out? ""Yes shes going to wonder why yourchanging schools." "Really? I can change? but my friends?" "Can visit you." "I love you daddy.." "and I love you Beth I just dont want any one hurting you. you've probably gotten your motehr and I in trouble.." "Im sorry.."Mister Knoxford was one ofnthe richest men in Montressor. And the Arrows were already on debt from repairs on the _Legacy_ and health bills. And now the on coming baby.. "But daddy?" "yes?" "I won." She smurked. He looked at her a bustedout laughing. "Come here you." And hugged her to him.

a/n heres chapter 1 R&R :)


	2. debt

A/n this is the sequel to Spacing brought us together.

soon as Alton got home , with the blueberry tarts, Amleia could see his mood was differnt then when he had left. "Sweet heart whats wrong? " He explained to her all the pricipal had said. "I can't believe it! Why didnt you call me!" "What part of not need ing any stress didnt you understand?" She glared at him but she knew he was right. "This voyage will stessful enough...And I still dont want you doing it." "i'll be fine...we'll have four officers on bord." He took a deep breath but second geussed arguing with her.

Bethany was standing her parents door 'accidently' listening on there conversation. Sadly they had there fan running so she only herd parts of it she did manage to hear, "We could home school her Alton... I do have a teaching degree." "It would save us money..." The family was ten thousand dollers in debt. Bethanys ears droped Thankfully they owned there home and carriage and of course Amelia owned the _Legacy_. But Still times were hard. And now with the baby coming? how would they do it? "We can do it Alton.." "I know we can. We've been in worst no doubt. " she nuzzled close to him and closed her eyes. "call Beth in here please." She whispered. "Bethany!" 'Crap!' She walked away from the door quitely but ran back and opened there door. "Yeah?" "Come here sweet heart." Amelia said while patting the other side of the bed.

"im sorry mum.." "dont you worry about that , your father told me you won." Amelia smurked. "Yeahh... Oh that reminds me mum what did the Doctor say today?" "Uhh its just older people things dear needn't worry." "Oh okay." "right now you father and I have decided to home school you-" "Really?" "Well ofcourse that way theonly people you can beat up is your father and I." "Thanks mum! Thanks dad!" She hugged both but Amelia put one hand on her abdomen protectively. But Beth was so excited she didnt notice.

"Now go on to bed Beth we leave in two days." "Okay goodnight." After she left Alton changed into night clothes and got in bed beside of Amelia placeing his hand on her stomach. "I can't believe were having a baby.." "Me either.." She said smileing.

The next day Jim came back to drop them a visit since they left the very next day. "Hi Mister Arrow." Jim said just incase there was anyone other then the Arrows there. Butwhen he said , "Hello Jim."He knew it was safe to be casul. "Is Amelia around?" "I belveive she's in our study." "paperwork? " "Yes we're about to have a paparer work party...would you want to join?" Alton joked. "Eh...I think im good ... I've got my own.." Arrow laughed and Jim headed up the stairs. "Hiya Jim!" Bethnay's quite voice said as she went up to him." "Hey Beth. wheres you mom?" "Mum's in the study." "thanks Beth." He walked down the grand hallway to the last door and knocked. Everydoor in the house were double or french doors becasue of Alton.

"Captain?" "enter." He herd her accented voice say. He opened the door to see her sitting at the desk next to the bay window. "Ah Hello there James. " She said when she looked up from her stack of paper work. "Are you ready for tomorrow captin?" His bright blue eyes were bright with excitment. "that I am mister Hawkins its not every day I am asked to import rare jewels across the galaxy." "you don't think they'll be pirates...do you? What about Beth?" "Bethany is going with her mum anddad ofcourse and pirates Ha my dear boy this is a Navy Mission full of Navel personel." "Point well taken." She chuckled lighty "I'll be right back James." She excused her self to the restroom. Jim sat there looking around the large room. When his eye caught a paper on Amelia's desk..a bill. It read ten thousand dollers due. 'I didnt know they were in debt that bad... no wonder she took this mission so easily.' Her and altons pay for this trip would just about pay off what they owed.

Then Amelia came back. "would you like to stay for dinner James? Alton cooked." Amelia joked she could cook but..she didnt like to accually she hated it! "sure Amelia.' he laughed. And followed the good Captain down the stairs. The dinner as usual when Alton cooked was grand. Not with expenssive foods but still amazing. "Well you guys I'd love to stay but im gonna be spending the next three or four monts with you guys so I need to get home to mom."

"See you in the morning James." Amelia called as Bethany helped her father with dishes. After ward Alton came in to the bedroom he and his wife shared She was laying there dressed in a blue night gown and reading 'My sisters Keeper.' "Hunny do you think you should be reading such a sad story?" "why not?" "Well soon your emotions are going to um- well not right." "Oh Alton you worry way to much." He changed into his Pj's and slid next to her. Kissing the top of her head. she marked in her place placed the book in her suite case and got back into bed only sitting up and leaning against Alton."amelia you know they'll tell you out baby could have a weak heart."

Amelia pulled back and looked at him . she didnt know it when they married but found out they Alton had a very ill heart. He had lern to control. He was born with ahole in his heart and a heart murmer. It was why he never really yelled much only when he had to. "how much of a chance does our baby have of inheriting it Alton? 5,10, 20 percent chance?" "50.." Her eyes went wide , "thats no where near 10.." She mumbled laying back down on his could hear his heart it didnt beat normally due to the murmer. "Well if the baby is born with my heart , praying to God it doesn't , medicines nowa days are betetr than when they were with me."

"I think you do really well." "So good you didnt even notice." "Or the enitre Navy." He chckled. "why would you risk your health for something like that?" "I wanted to be in the Navy my entire life. So I wrote it down but passed the fitness test and here I am..and If I didnt I wouldnt have met you." "thats true.." She yawned . "Good night sweety." "Good night Alton , You two baby." And both feel fast asleep praying soon there worries would be over.

A/n yay I got this one wrote! :D


	3. cabingirl?

A/n this is the sequel to Spacing brought us together.

Well the next day on the _Legacy _was interesting. But well anywhere the Arrows went was interesting. Everyone on there crew knew they were married half of them was at there wedding. But ofcourse no one knew Amelia was going to have a baby. Just her ,Alton , and both of there parents. "You packed your medicine didnt you?" "Yes Alton I did. " "good I'd hate to have to go all the way back to Montresser. " He said seriously. She knew he would very much go back and delay this mission just for her. "that wont be nessacery Mister Arrow." As mister spond thenavagator went by them to take his post.

"Good morning Captain!" "Ah leutenit Henderson! Doctor Doppler ,Cadet Hawkins! Nice to see you three!" Amelia said rather cheerfully. She felt sick suddenly but innored it. "Well someone woke up on the right side of the bed"Delbert whispered to Emma hopeing it went un herd by Amelia...No luck . "Accually Doctor I woke up on the side I normally do." Delbert flinched he knew Amelia would get him back for that one dy it was jst her way , she didnt let things go. "so captain , " Jim started to get the captain cold stare off Delbert. "what poor guys got my old place?" "girl." "S'cuse me?" "gil as in We have a cabin girl." "An that'd be?" "Her." Arrow pointed over to a thirteen year old felind girl who was leaning in the ships railing talking to a Vixlen (foxlin/human) who was the cooks son.

"Her? I dont think she could-" "Do what James? All the _hard _labor mister Silver had you do , Because shes a girl?" Amelia finished. "Well sorta.." "Well lets accually talk to the lass before we acuse her of being a weakling shall we?" Amelia said laying her ears flat. "!" Amelia called. The young girls ears shot up and flicked back toward the sound of the captains voice. She walked over from her conversation to where the officers stood. "Aye captain?" "Mis..Scarlet this is Leuninut Emma Henderson , and Cadet James Hawkins along with Doctor Doppler our astrophysic." " 'Ello." She knodded. She had sun kissed blonde hair and nearly black eyes. Her fur was was really light gray almost a cream white. with white spots on her but her face was white with black tips on her ears.

She was wearing a cream colored tank top with a blue jean jacket and brown khakis." Jim Hawkins eh? Aren't you that boy who found that map ta treasure planet?" She had a felind street accient. "Uh yeah.." "I just herd alot 'bout you in the academy." "_You_ went to intersteller?" "Yeah I still do. I think I came in just as ya were graduateing." "How old are you?" "13." Jim only knodded. He noticed she had two ear rings in each ear . Wierd for a 13 year old. She was even wearing make up on her eyes. "Miss Scarlet could you please refrain from flirting with Mister . Zachary ? You herd the rules this morning no on ship relations ship out in the open. "

"Yes ma'am." She smurked slightly. 'beauty , spunk ,witty... isnt that all felinds?' Jim thought to himself. "Very good your dissmissed." "One more question Scarlet. what s your last name?" Jim questioned. "Don't 'ave one." She said and walked off. "Pretty girl..wierd though.."Jim said. "She's a good kid." amelia said heading back up to the bridge with her family behind her.

"Well my friends..are we ready to raise this creeking tub? " she asked out of good humor. "Gee a ship full of Navy personel feel like im back in the academy ." Jim joked. Amelia smurked and sent out the corrdnates to Mister Spond.

Jim then seen the cabin girl with another girl She was human looked about his age which would be 20 or se could be 19. Blonde with her curls back into a bun allowing a few strains to fall out. "Who is that?" "that would be our technition expert Araiah." "Araiah...hmm." "Better leave that one alone Hawkins." Emma said warningly . "Oh yeah and why is that?" "ever herd of the Crimson Borthers?" "Yeah?" "Those are her uncles and father." "there pirates?" "No the otehr brothers were not her father. " "Ariah Crimson hmm.." "Your still thinking about going and talking to her ...aren't you." "I was.." And he walked confidently down the stairs over to the two girls. "Gah men! So...so stubborn!Except you Delbert."

"Well Henderson men say the same about us women. " Amelia smurked and countinued , "James will learn." Amelia said looking down to the young man. Who only 5 years ago was on a one way trip to juvinile hall now here he was an outstanding student and fine young lad. thgen amelia seen Jim talking to Ariah and both girls were laughing more than likely at him.

"Ah come on whats so funny?" "you mister , Ah look at me I can stand on the bridge , Hawkins. " "Hey you dont even know me!" "Well im not the one who came althe way down here to flirt." Ariah said smartly."Yeah well..I .. uh..." "All hands to station!"mister Arrow said saving Jim. "amazing as this conversations been mister Hawkins I must go the real officers on this ship say so." she smurked and Jim retreated back to the bridge. To see Emma with and I told you so look on her face.

After the launch Amelia retreated for her and Alton's sleeping quarters. He came in about 10 minutes or so later. he found her spraled acrossed the bed stareing down the ceiling. "Who's winning?" "It has now." She smiled. And sat up patting the side of bed next to her. "This is going to be a long voyage.." She mouned. "Whos idea was this?" "I know I know but we need it.." "I know but at what cost?" She shrugged. "you have _got_ to take it easy amelia please . For your health and the babies." "I know Alton..I do.." She leaned her head on him. "Its not that bad... if I didnt get nauses I wouldnt notice. " "Oh you will know." "..I know.. you think its a girl or boy? " "I have no idea. " "Wel lwhat do you want?" "Im happy with hwat ever." "I know but... I want a son.." Alton grinned sideways." That'd be nice.." "you know what else would be nice?"

"whats that?" "If you'd rub my neck I got that cramp again." He smiled an began to genly rub her shoulders and neck she griminced a sigh of relive. "thank you dear." she smiled and kissed him. "Well come along then lets go get dinner." "Grand! Im so hungery I could eat the entire Galley."He shook his head only wondering and hopeing they made the right choice coming out here.

a/n whoot ! yet anohter one done :) R&R


	4. screts

A/n this is the sequel to Spacing brought us together.

A Month into the voyage thing were running quite smoothly. Bethany was enjoying her first accual trip into space. She started hanging out with Scarlet alot more. Which Jim didnt like. To him Scarlet was nothing but trouble and e decided to express these feeling to the captain and First mate. "And pray tell why dont you like James?" Amelia asked questioned with one eye brow raised. "I just dont trust her captain I mean come ondoes she really look like an academy student? With Two earings?"

Arrow chuckled followed by Amelia. "Whats so funny? This some kind of married couple inside joke or something?" Jim said crossig his arms. "mister Hawkins have you ever seen me as a teenager?" Amelia said still laughing. "N-no...wait do I want to know?" "I had two earings on one side three one the other." And a tattoo right." "Blast it , it was a practical joke someone played on me I promise!" She put her face in her hands and Alton burst out laughing . "Oh yes hunny laugh it up... it was your brother!" Amelia said pretending to growl but smiled none the less. "Hello?" "Mister Hawkins im sorry but until she proves other wise we're going to allow Beth to be around her...why do you care?" "I just dont Beth turning out like-like.." "you?" Amelia asked.

Jims shouders dropped it was true he didnt want little Beth to become a rebel he thought of her to much as a little sister to let her. "Listen Jim , " Arrow started . " You went through a very hurt ful tramatic experiance when you were not but a pre-teen. which sent you into you rebellion. But Bethany will not have those problems. " "Shes adoupted sir isnt that problem enough?" "Beth never knew hem to gt an attachment like you did with your father. And if she does have problems were sure you could straiten her out." Amelia said while straightening in her high backed chair.

Jim just knodded and walked out. there he ran facefirst into Ariah. "Hey watch it!" "You watch it im the cadet!" He growled. " Okay so is everyone else here from intersteller hot shot!" He rolled his eyes and stalked back off to his quaters. Aboutt hat timeMister Arrow called for Bethany to come in . "bbye Scarlet! " "See ya kid." Beth skipped back to where her tacturn father stood. He smiled at her and lead her into the stateroom. Her talking 90 miles and hour. "why dont you just tell them? " "what? Ariah?"

"Oh come on I know thats your uncle." she whispered. "How do you know?" Scarlet hissed. "Oh come on I know you , your an Arrow , and your father had a younger brother .. I put them together. Why didnt you go before this voyage?" "Because..I wanted to see what kinda man he is...instead of walking up to a total jerk and being like hey im your long lost niece you didnt even know you had!" "Wonder why your father never told them? " "I dunno I was five when he died.."

"Well I think you should tell him." "I will...soon... what about you and the Hawkins guy?" "Oh you mean THE Cadet . " She laughed. "Yeah he's accually pretty cool , annoying but cool." "Cool...have you noticed the captains ... gaining weight?" "Only YOU would notice." Ariah rolled her eyes. "Well Felinds dont get fat.." "Well you know her and your uncle are married...right?" "what?" "Yeah my dad went to the wedding , I was in the academy." Ariah's mother had been killed in a boating accident when Ariah was ten. "Scarlet?" Mister Arrow voice said interupting there conversation.

"I'll catch you around Scar." "Yes sir ?" " I want to thank you for showing Bethany a few things about the ship." "Your welcome s-sir." "May I ask you ssomething?" "S-sure? " "Are you part rockatairian?" "Yes..my daddy was Rockatairian.." "was?" "Yeah uh he died when I's five." "Im sorry." "Itsk but uh my mama's dealth last year...made me an orphan.." "Well im sure you do know your last name then. why wont you tell anyone?" 'Dang he's smart.. might as well tell him...right?' "I do know it but-" "But what?" "you wont believe me.." "And why not?" "Just cause.." "Well Tell me perhaps I would?" "First off may I as k you a question?" "As long as you answer my question later yes. " "Did you have a brother named Avery?" Altons attention shot up and he looked right at her.." Yes..why?" "Avery Arrow is..was my father.." "what?" "when he went 'missing he was married to my mum he came back but decided his family was better off with out him and we needed him more but your father wouldnt understand...cause he married a felind...he told us to always find his brother .. Alton...mama tried but...but...she got ill last year and didnt last long...so it was left up to me to find you.. and give you this to prove whom I was." It was Averys dog tag.. "He did past away?" "Yes two years after you guy thought he did ina pirate raid he was a captain.."

"I knew something was off..." "I understand if you dont want to keep me... I can fend for my self..." "I would never cast away my own kin." She looked up at him and smiled and suddenly hugged the man she had herd so much about all her life.

After talkign to her abit Alton walked back into his and Amelias room . "Alton? What happen?" "Your not going to believe this Amy you may wan tot sit.."

After he explained all she said was "what?" "Mhm I told her..she could stay.." "Of course! " He smiled gently and layed down on the bed. "Why did he lie to me? Keep them from me?" "not you Alton..." "I know.." she cuddled close to him and kissed him. "I love you..." She said. He looked down and kissed her back . "Ilove you two."

a/n I know wierd ending. 


	5. truths

A/n this is the sequel to Spacing brought us together. Amelia: Arent you forgetting something? Me:...ummm. jim: dissclaimer? Me: ^_^ Oh yeah xD I own nothing so you cant sue me over it well...heres the story..

Scarlet was glad she finally revelived who she was to Arrow. He was an awesome person quite , but funny once he got to know you . Amelia on the other hand was the 'life of the party' type person loved to get her opinion out and wasnt afraid of it either. that what Scarlet liked about her. But still something was off she still seemed to be gaining weight which still was not right for a Felind. she was walking by that stateroom heading off to the galley when she herd "I can't believe we've gotten this far with out any oneasking anything." She herd Amelia say. "Oviously you probably the only woman who can hide expectancy in the galaxy." 'She pregant! I knew something was off!' She dashed off to the Galley before she was caught.

The Arrows friend had notice somthing wrong with Amelia to and they all were going to find out..now! so Jim , Emma ,Delbert and Bethany all walked into the stateroom unannounced "Can we help you?" Amelia asked when they all barged in. "Yes we want to know whats the matter with you Captain!"

"Why would you think something was wrong? "Alton asked placing a heavy hand on his wife's shoulder. "She's moodier...than normal... not really being her normal self! she rarely eating..and when she does it blueberries which she hates!" Jim pointed out. "Im glad everyone know so much about me.." Amelia grumbled.  
>"Captain we are only worried about you cause your our friend please tell us what is wrong?" Amelia looked up to Alton as he was looking down to her . "Shall we tell them ?" "I think 've waited long enough. " He said smileing.<p>

"Tell us what mum?" Bethany questioned her big green eyes curious and wondering. "Are you any good with childern Mister Hawkins?" "Uh what?" "Well what about you Henderson? Doctor? " Amelia was smurking hopeing they would eventually get it. The three adults looked at one another as Amelia and Alton supressed laughing at them. "Wait mum are you saying...your gonna have a baby?"  
>Amelia's ears shot up and her eyes lite up. "We have a winner." "Really?" Everyone shouted. "Yes I do believe so." Alton said smiling. Jim couldnt help stare at her. She was so well tiny. "W-what are you having?" was all he could mangage to say. "We do not know yet." "So im going to have a sibling!" Beth asked hopeful. "Of course dear heart." Amelia took her into her lap. "you'll have to be the 'big' sister now." Arrow told her ruffleing her hair. "I just have one question.. and do not take this the wrong way..." Delbert began. "Go on.." Amelia ushered.<p>

"WHAT IN THE WROLD ARE YOU ON THIS VOYAGE? you should be at home resting." He scoulded. "I tried to tell her.." Alton said throwing up his hands.  
>"Thanks for having my back sweetheart." "Captain..." Emma starte. "Oh come now you all we're almosy donwe with this mission. " "but if the crew finds out!" Emma sai she knew what could happen . "This could be dangerous!" Delbert stated franically. "Clam down , calm down this is a easy voyage , the crew wont know. Everything will be fine."<p>

_

At the galley two girls were spreading scuttlebutt ."Are you sure?" "Yeah thats what I herd my uncle say!" "Hiya Scar..Ariah.." Zachary said coming up behind them. Both girls looked at one another. "Can you keep a secret?" Scarlet asked. "Yeah su- ait is it gonna get me in trouble?" "Only if ya tell.." He thought for a moment and said .. "Okay what ?" "the captains having a baby." The vixians eyes went wide. "REally?" "Yes but shhh if she finds out we know we'll all be dead." "Its you aunt .." "What?" "Not know Zach I'll explain in a little while you just can't tell anyone !" "Alright but-" Suddenly the enitre ship was tossed to one side.

A/n Cliff hanger im already writing the next chapter. 


	6. spacewhat?

A/n this is the sequel to Spacing brought us together. and i dont own TP...

Alton caught Amelia before she fell. "What was that?" She nearly scremed"Please notta nother supernova!" Bethany said flating her ears. They all dashed out the of the stateroom . "Where are you going! " Alton questioned Amelia before she left out the door. "Not now Alton! I'm still a captain I ogtta save our ship!" "Amelia I-i cant let you.." "Alton Arrow move out of the door and take your poition! thats an order!" Slightly flinching at her rebutle and sharp tone he moved. "Aye captain!" And didnt say another word. "Alton.." He stoped he couldn't be upset with her not at a time like this. "I'm sorry ." He looked back . Smiled slightly and said , "After you Captain Amelia." "Doctor what is it?" She shouted as the reached the quarter deck.

"Well captain it appers to be a tractus draco "and in Montressorian that means?"Jim said kinda franic. "Space dragon." "Space...dragon?" Amelia cocked an eye brow. "Yes anicent space creatures to have become endangered due to pirates hunting them for there scales.""As fasinateing as that is Doctor why is the Dragon after the _Legacy?" _Arrow asked bracing him self , bethany , and Amelia when the dragon hit again. "honestly sir I-i dunno." "all hands fasten your life lines!" Alton yelled to the crew on deck.

"Well if it doesnt stop we WILL shoot it!" Amelia stated pointed and matter-of-factly. "Captain you cant!" "doctor as my job to protect every single life on this ship I shall shoot that thing if it countinues to plaig us!" "Please just give me time!" "you have five minutes!" she said digging her sharp claws into the rail of e ship. "W-what is it Mister Arrow?" Arrow herd Scarlets voice say. She , Ariah , and Zachary all were standing at the stairs leading to the quarter deck proper. He motioned for her to come up there. "You can call me your uncle..and its some kind of space dragon."

"Are we gonna kill it?" "I- we might." Suddenly they beast reveiled itself to the ship. It was beautiful , white and blue with skin that shone like the ethrium stars. Not a persons eyes were normal . "mama?" "Not now Beth." Amelia said and countinued to argue with Doppler. Bethany rolled her eyes and looked to her father . "Daddy?" "Yes Beth." He flinched when the crreature crash into them again. "Don't dragons breath...fire?" "Well Beth-" "Now Miss they do not." doppler interupted. "This particular one breaths ice. " Ice?" "Your five minuets are up doctor now do you have any ideas of what to do!" Delbert sadly shoot his head. "Order the men on the cannons Mister Arrow." Amelia ordered sadly and sighing , she hated this part of her job.

"Wait uncle! We cant kill that dragon!" "what are you thinking Scarlet?" Amelia asked her. "I read years ago that space dragons love the barnicles on the side of the ship. Thats possibly why this one is attacking us." "Then what do we do ?" Alton asked steping behind Amelia helping her brace. "Some one get in the long boats and-" Suddenly another dragon larger than the first hit the oppisate side of the _Legacy. _Causeing everyone on bord to fall over and tumble like ragdolls. Scarlet , amelia and Bethany all landed on Arrow who fell against the bridge walls. Suddenly Ariah went over the side of the ship . "Ariah!" Scarlet yelled soon as she stood back up and seen her best friend fall over board.

The young girl was holding for dear life to a rope on the side of the ship. "Hang on I got you!" Jim said jumping down off the bridge. "Great first im about to die now im being saved by _you_" She said scarcasticly. then the rope gave in a bit. "Quite complaining and grab my hand." "I-I can't reach you!" "Hang on!" "Where are you going?" The girl had never been so scared in her life. Each time the dragon hit the ship the rope snapped more. Jim snatched on a life line that was suppose to hers and started for the ship of the ship when Amelia shouted , "Mister Hawkins what in the name of-" "Captain I've got to get her!" Jim intrupted and went over the ship of the _Legacy. _Amelia said a quick prayer for all of them as Bethany came to her. "It will be alright Beth." She smoothed. "Uncle , we have to get a long boat and lead those dragon's away or were all gone!" "alright but who will - oh no young lady!" "what I can drive a skiff." "Your not leading any thing away!" "you would have let me if you didnt know who I was!"

"Well im not now!" "i'll go sir!" Zachary steped in. "Well-" Amelia began. "Please ma'am I can do it!" "Alright Zachary." Scarlet helped him load the bag of barnicles they had scrapped from the ship earlier. "You getting to do MY idea.." she mumbled. "Listen Scar at least they care aboutcha my father didnt even object. " "Well... just be carful Zach." "I will see ya inna sec Scar." And he took off to dump the bag.

Back on the side of the ship Ariah's rope was becoming weaker and weaker, "Jump to me!" "What?" "JUmp Ariah!" "But what if.." " I wont miss you!" "Okay.." Her rope snapped and she jumped. She accually found her self cluching to the cadet. "Mister Hawkins!" Amelia said lending out her hand the help him up. "Ariah Crimson what part of life lines didnt you undeer stand?" Arrow repremanded. "Sorry sir..." She mumbled. "You put your self and Cadet Hawkins in danger." Amelia scolded."It wont happ again ma'am." "See that it dont." with that the irate captain strted to walked back into her stateroom . "wait...where is Zachary?" Alton brought up. "right here sir!"

His voice called coming from the long boat bay. "Good job Zachary." With that she walked back into her stateroom with her husband right behind.

"So much for not stressful." Alton stated coming in. "Not now Alton." she began rubbing her temples. "Nead your neck rubbed dear?" He offered. "Yes that sound nice..thank you. "She yawned . "It think its someones bed time." He smiled at knodded and walked that way. Bethany came in and bounded off to her room. Soon the whole Arrow family was fast asleep.

a/n yeah i know the part with jim playing hero was well.. mary-sueish but well...for give me :P


	7. numb

A/n this is the sequel to Spacing brought us together. and i dont own TP... this is a song fic chapter abt the last day Arrow seen his brother Avery. using the song Numb by Linkin' Park.

Late one night Alton couldn't sleep so he sat down at his and Amelia's desk. He pulled an old photo out his wallet , it was of him , his sister Abbigale and His older brother Avery. The phtot was taken not long before Avery went missing which Alton now knew he was off getting married and starting a family. But Alton then remembered the last night he talk to his brother...

_"I gotta get outta here Al." "Ave would ya stop talkin' like that?" "what do you mean?" "You've already left once and ya came back." "For you , Abbie and mother. I got dream Alton. I'm not gonna let him take my dreams he can't!" "Promise me you'll come back." Both brother turned to see Abbie now a young lass of 16 and the prized baby girl of Alexander Arrow. _

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
>Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface<br>Don't know what you're expecting of me  
><span>_

_"Abbs..." "you just got back!" "what do you want me to do Abbigale? I've got a duty to the Navy and I can't stay here waisting away!" "Are we not enough for you. ""Abbie .. I love you two but I-I can't-" Abbigale couldn't listen any more turned and left tearfully. Not to long after that there father came in. "What'd you say to you sister?" Alton looked at there father. "Shes just upset about-" "About you leaving in the morning ? " Alexander finished. "Yes sir." Being twenity years old Avery was just as tall as his father. Alton had gotten there mothers height. "She'll get over it eh?" "yes sir." Only Alton , and Abbie knew Avery wouldn't be back. Avery didnt want to join the Navy , Alton did. Thus the younger son excelled through the ranks. When Avery didn't... He was only in it for his father. _

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)<br>Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)<span>_

_Avery looked over to his brother even at his young age Alton had already been in battle and was now home recovering from a was keeping a big secret for his brother. The brothers both knew Avery did not want the family business."come boys your mother has dinner ready." "We'll be right there dad." Alton stoped his brother. "what is it Al?" "Why wont you just tell him?"_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you<br>_

_"Some times son you need to take what life hands you...and do whatcha have to do." "I don't want to be like that Avery." "Dad doesnt expectmuch from you Alton cause you 'ill' but you gotta show 'em differnt!" "Avery I- I dont know how , without you I-" "Im just your brother Alton... you'll be fine." "I dunno why you can't come back.." "I just can't Alton I've got reasons I can't I'll tell you one day."_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
>Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?<br>'Cause everything that you thought __I__ would be  
>Has fallen apart right in front of you.<br>(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow__)  
>E<em>_very__step__ that I take is another mistake to you.  
>(<em>_Caught__in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
>And every second I waste is more than I can take<span>_

_The next morning bright and early the family was up and getting ready to say good bye to the young man. With so much intentions. "bye Abbie." "Good bye Avery!" She wrapped her arms aound her brothers neck . "alton.." "See ya around bro." was all Alton could say."Gonna miss you kid!" "miss you two!" It was a heart wrenching sight to see twp brothers hug not knowing the two of them would never see each other in this world again..._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<span>_

_And I know  
>I may end up failing too.<br>But I know  
>You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.<br>_

_"Stay outta trouble!" "You to and stop getting hurt so you can join me!" " Avery Bryson Arrow leave him alone!" Beatric said play slapping her sons arm. "Ouch yeah im gonna miss that mom." she laughed and said , "I'll sae them just for you !" And took her son into a warm hug. "mom i'll be fine ." He kissed her cheek . "Avery." "Yeah dad.." "See you soon son! Makes us proud!" He hugged his son and sent him off. And with that Avery was gone. Never to be seen or herd from again.. Two montth later a knock sounded at the door..Telling them he was gone... _

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
>Become so tired, so much more aware.<br>I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
>Is be more like me and be less like you.<span>_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)<br>I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
>(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) <em>

"Alton?" Amelias tired worried voice snapped him from his memories. "I'm coming darling.." "whats wrong?" "Nothing sweet heart .. " "you should nt lie to me." "Its just Avery..he lied to me... for five years... " "He did what he had to because of you know what.." "I know..Bt he coulda told me I wouldn't have told.." "He loved his younger brother to much to. As I do." "I love you two." "Now come you need to rest as much as I do."

a/n okay not the best chapter but kinda gives a little peak into the past :)_  
><span>_


	8. Christmasia

A/n Once again I dont own TREASURE PLANET! if i did there would be a billion movies on it and a tv show!

The next morning Amelia was up earlier than any one else on her ship . Other than the night shift so she at in her stateroom and began to try out an old hobby she haddn't done in years..sing. She loved to sing and draw and do photagraphy. Her parents gave her many lessons on each. She looked out at the stars. And began to quitely sing ,

_Don't need no copy of __vogue__ magazine  
>Don't need to dress like no<br>Beauty Queen  
>high heels or sneakers he dont care.<br>My baby loves me just the way that I am  
>My baby loves me just the way that I am<em>

_He never tells me I'm not good enough  
>Just give me unconditional love<br>He loves me sweet and he loves me mad  
>He loves me silly and he loves me sad<em>

_He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
>he likes my nerve and he loves my heart<br>He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
>My baby loves me just the way that I am<br>My baby loves me just the way that I am_

_When there's dark clouds in my eyes  
>He just sits back and lets 'em roll on by<br>Come in like a lion go out like a lamb  
>My baby loves me just the way that I am<br>My baby loves me just the way that I am_

_He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
>he likes my nerve and he loves my heart<br>He's always sayin' he's my biggest fan  
>My baby loves me just the way that I am<em>

_He thinks I'm pretty, he thinks I'm smart  
>he likes my nerve and he loves my heart<br>Don't see no reason to change my plan  
>My baby loves me just the way that I am<br>My baby loves me just the way that I am .. _

When she finished she felt a parir of strong arms wrap around her. "I love you.." Alton whispered in her ear. "i love you two." she whirled around a planted a kiss on his lips. "Uhhh Ahem?" they stoped and looked over to see Bethany standing in her bedroom door way looking rather discusted. "What?" "Kissing is gross!" Amelia rolled her eyes know ful-well one day kissing wouldn't be that way to the young girl. "how are you this morning sweetheart?" Alton asked her straighting his unform jacket "Just fine until then." "Of come off it Beth act your age." Amelia stated."sorry I was acting your IQ." "now wait just a-" Amelia started but Alton burst out laughing, "Seems she has gotten you Amelia." "Well I do suppose she lerned from the best."

Alton rolled his eyes and went to get the stateroom door it was Henderson . "We have arrived on land ma'am." "Thank you emma." "What are we gonna do on Christmasia. mama?" "Walk around Beth regain our land legs for a bit." Beth smiled she haddn't been on land in nearly two months she had almost forgotten what land looked like. "Put on your winter coat Beth." Arrow told her. "Yes daddy." The thing about Christmasia is it was Christmas once amonth and always winter. And was a peaceful planet with sweet gernerous people on it that were , Elflings but unlike there ansestor these Elflings were normal 5 foot somethingand had olive colored skin. It looked just like the what the Earthlings used to call The north pole.

Soon the three were walking down the gangplank when Scarlet stopped them. "Uhh do you guys mind if...I come with you?" "Well sure we were going to ask oyu along but we figured you'd be with Miss. Crimson? ""Ariah is hanging out with Ji- I mean Cadet Hawkins." she staed and they all walked down the gang plank to find a room for the night before they were filled up.

"Isn't this charming?" Scarlet said in over dramatic fashion when they entered the suite they'd bee staying in. "Daddy?" "Yes Beth?" "Uh can I go and have a look around the villiage?" "ofcourse is Scarlet goes with you." "sure I'll go." "And you stay IN the villiage!" Amelia added. "Yes ma'am." Both girls said crossing there finger behind there backs. And ran out the door.

"ya think we'll get caught?" Bethany asked as they neared what was called , Wald der Wünsche which translated out of Christmasian into Montressoring saying Forest of Wishes. "Na well be fine!" but after two hours they didnt find any wishing well or anything and started heading home."We've pasted that tree six times.." "Uh no we havent .." "Yes we have I stuck my gum to it!" "Ew.." "Scarlet.." "Yeah?" "We;re lost...arent we?" "i ... think so.." Beth's eyes went wide" what are we to do?" "Uhh make camp here in thiss...cave?" "im scared.." "Me two.."

"Wonder where they are Alton?" "I dont know c'mon lets find them." the two went all over town serching for the two girls no one had seen them . "Excuse me sir?" Amelia asked one man. "Have you seen two Felind childern around here?" the man replied , "ist ein kleiner, wie Sie aussehen, aber viel kleiner? und der andere schwarze Haare ein wenig älter?" "Can you speak Montressorian?" "I can speak Christmasian." Amelia looked up at Alton shocked and surpired .. "Long story but he just descrided the girls. Uh ja, ja das ist sie, wo hast du sie gesehen." amelia was confused. As the man replied. "sie gingen in den Wald der Wünsche und nicht herauskam. itss ot sicher aft dunkel. " "what di he say?" "He said , they went in the forest of wishes and haven't came out. itss ot safe aft dark." Amelias eyes went wide and then fkashed with anger. "those girl didnt listen!" "We have to find them .. Vielen Dank guter Herr!" And both worridly went off to find the missing girls.

A/n the language I picked was German. When i thought of Christmas type villiages I thought of Germany and Holland... Here is there conversation Translated

man:ist ein kleiner, wie Sie aussehen, aber viel kleiner? und der andere schwarze Haare ein wenig älter Translated: did one look like you only smaller? and the other older but black hair?

Arrow:ja, ja das ist sie, wo hast du sie gesehen. Translated : yes yes they are where did you see them

Man:sie gingen in den Wald der Wünsche und nicht herauskam. itss ot sicher aft dunkel. Translated: they went into the forest of Dreams and having come out.

Arrow: Vielen Dank guter Herr!" Thank you good sir!

haha hope you like R&R :)


	9. ashes to ashes

A/n Once again I dont own TREASURE PLANET!

As Amelia and Alton started to head for the Forest They ran into Jim and Ariah. "Hey Captain..Arrow. What's up?" "Bethany and Scarlet went into the Forest and we fear they have gotten lost. " Arrow Explained. Both Jim and riah's eyes went wide. "We'll help you!" Jim offerd. "thank you James. " The snow was hard to walk through and Amelia in her condiction really didn't need to be out there. Alton looked over at her , she seemd to be struggleing to keep up with them which was odd for his normally athletic wife. He stopped , let her get ahead just a bit a picked her up. "Alton!" She shouted in surpirse. "Amelia you needn't be walking in this snow." "Your going to carry me the enitre time?" "If I must . yes." "alton im pregnet not disabled." " All same i'm carrying you." "Well then walk faster!" He smiled and shook his head.

"Is it weird that im the one tierd?" Amelia asked after and hour or so. "Not really." was all he said. "Something wrong dear?" "Other then the obvious? " "...yes.." "Im just thinking how crazy our lives have been isnce we met that child." He smiled. "Like that time she almost killed you?" alton stopped for a moment chuckeld and countinued on his way.

__Four years earlier the Arrows had just really gotten settled into there new two story year old Bethany was playing 'kitchen' out side and needed mud but it haddn't rain in weeks so there wasn't any. Then she had an idea. 'The fire place has ashes!' she thought and ran off. once she got in there she remebered 'Oh but mama and daddy said no to...but if they dont know...' She looked around for them not seeing them she scouped up some in her hand. But just as she turned to leave she herd Amelia come in and paniked throwing the ashes into a near by cup. "Ah Bethany there you are." Amelia said stepping into the room. "Uh hi mum." "could come here for a moment dear? i need your help with something." "Oh okay.." She walked away trying to act like nothing was up cause Amelia could read minds so it seemed._

_About an hour later she ran back in to retrive the coffee mug..it was gone! she loooked around and seen it sitting on her fathers desk where Alton was sitting doing paper work. "Uh dad?" "Yes Bethany?" He said still reading his paper he had in hand. "Uhh whered you get the cup?" "where I left it over there." He pointed over to the in table next to the fire place. "did you clean it?" "No..I just got itout of the cadnet...why are you asking?" He asked looking down at her . "N-No reason just wanted to make sure you was useing a clean cup." _

_The look he gave her told her he really didnt believe her but went back to his work. Bethany shrugged and turn away 'Oh well nothing I can do now.. He'll never know.' Not to much longer after that Alton began to itch all over but he innored it and went on with his work. "Something the matter Alton?" Amelia asked coming in the room looking and her franicly scratching husband. "Sorta Amelia I don't feel very well." He looked whiped out so Amelia stuck a hand to his forehead. "Your quite fevered. I think you need to go to the hospital." "Na I'm fine." "That wasn't a suggestion I dont want you spreading what you got." she said sorta joking. _

_Once he seen the doctors he got worse. Amelia sat in the waiting room with Bethany. "?"the doctor asked. "Yes? " Amelia said standing up. "Im Doctor husband is now stable." "stable ..what happen?""He had a sever allergic reaction to-" "The only thing he's allgergic to is Ash." "Right ,he comsumed a good bit." "What! H-How?" "We do not no ma'am he claims not to either..any one who would want to hurt him?" "Well not really...but no one's been at our home.. We will take good care of him and you may see him with in the hour..why dont you and your daughter go and get something to eat?" She nodded and took Bethany down stairs. the young girl haddnt said much of anything since the conseltation with the Doctor Kingsly. "Something wrong Beth?" "n-no mum.." "your lying?" "It's my fault daddy is sick.." She explained to Amelia everything. "Im sorry mum I-I really am I didnt know-" "Its alright Beth...its alright. But now you know what dissobaying your parents causes right? She nodded and said , "Daddy will be mad at me.. He'll probably hate me.." "No sweetheart he loves you no matter what he will not hate you." _

_"Now c'mon Beth let's go see him. " They accually let Beth go back into the ICU where Alton was. Bethany stayed behind Amelia as they entered a glass room Alton was in the bed with a single IV in his arm and more wires on his chest. "amelia.." He smiled. "Alton." She kissed him gently on the forehead. "Beth." "Daddy!" "They said it was a reaction to ash that I ingested...how?" "Alton, Beth has something she needs to tell you."Bethany explained to him just as she had with Amelia. "Come here.." He sais when she started crying scared as to what he felt. She climb upon the bed where he was and he hugged her. "Its Alright Beth accidnets happen. And no matter what I wont stop loving you , your my daughter"_

"I coulda killed her." Amelia said laughing in his arms. "sir...Captain." Jim interupted them . "Yes?" "I think we'd best camp for the night." They were on the path unlike the girls were so every few miles there was little cabins you could rent nightly. Jim and Ariah got a two Bedroom one and Amelia and Alton got one. "You know if we werent looking for the girls because there lost this would be romantic."Amelia cooed. "It would...reminds me of our honey moon." "Ah yes the swishein moutains. beautiful." 'Well my love it is late. And we need our rest." He kissed her and got under the thick covers. She snuggled close to him worrying about the girls...

"You think this is okay?" "Well ya dont want to freeze to dealth do ya Beth?" Scarlet had found the path in the forest and had gotten them a cabin on her uncle credit card she 'borrowed' . Both snggled under there own little beds in the one room cabinnot knowing Amelia and Alton were 10 miles up the way...

a/n well there ya go chapter 9 :D


	10. Elden

A/n Once again I dont own TREASURE PLANET!

The next morning Jim came over to Amelia and Arrow's cabin. "Hi ma'am." "Oh Hello James. " Amelia said looking up from her pack. Alton had just walked out side t get there bareings so the young captain was trying to get motive. "James why are you here?" She asked as Jim looked around. "Ariahs getting ready and apparently I was rushing her.." Amelia smiled and just cause she was bored and it was Jim was wanted to play a prank on him. "Uh oh.." She said in pain. "What?" "The... baby.." "What .. NOW!" Jim looked panicked. And Amelia started laughing. "Thats not funny Amelia!" he growled. "You should have seen your face." She laughed. But Jim was wearing his best ' there is no way im agreeing with you.' face. "Oh come now Jim."

"Your enjoying your self aren't you." he spat. "Mhm" she smiled smugly. When he rolled his eyes she countinued, "But im glad to see you care." Jim smurked slightly and Amelia stood up , "Well then shall we?" As they walked out the air was a cold shock to them. They began hikeing south on the path again. "Whats the matter with you?" Ariah asked Jim. "The captain..." Ariah asked nothing more and they just kept walking. "So uh.. How long you known the captain?" She asked after a little while. "About five years." "hmm. and ?" "same.. i met them while-" "On treasure planet.. I know." "so whats your story?" "My mother died when I was ten...and Its been me and my dad ever since..." "What happen to her?" "Something like cancer..." "But.. I'm sorry." "It's okay.. She was an awesome person though alwasy smileing..could cook unlike any one else..." She trailed off.

"what?" "Do you see that?" The two of them looked over to what looked like watering well. A grown man was yelling at a small Elfling. "Hey Arrow whats he saying?"Arrow and amelia stoped and came back to where they were. "what who is saying Jim?"Alton asked. "that man over there!" They listened. " Und nachdem Sie die gut schrubben können Sie beginnen die Reinigung des Schornsteins, dann schaufeln können alle den Schnee aus dem Weg und wenn seine nott ne mit in 2 Stunden keine tablescraps für Sie!" Arrow repeated , And after you scrub the well you can start cleaning out the chimney then you can shovel all the snow from the pathway and if its nott ne with in two hours no tablescraps for you!" The girl said , "Ja Master kaun." soon the man Kaun went inside and the group came over to the young girl . "Hi there/" Jim said gently. The little girl yelped in surprise. And spoke quickly , Wer bist du .. was willst du bitte nicht mich zu verletzen!" "Easy little one we wont hurt you... Arrow began and countinued in her languege , einfach etwas, das wir nicht verletzen Sie." "What does she wannt know Arrow?" Jim asked. "who we are..wir sind von der RLS Legacy-mein Name ist Alton Arrow, und das ist meine Frau Kapitän Amelia Arrow, diese beiden hinter mir ist cadeet Jim Hawkins und Ariah Crimson. Und Sie sind? " "who is she? " "i just asked." She slowly started much more confortable since he spoke her languge. "Mein Name ist Eldenv Serinity Winter verpflichteten Diener Meister Zoc Kaun." "what did she say?" amelia asked.

"her name is Elden Serinity Winter she is an indencured servant to-" "Hey who ah you?" all four looked at the moutain of a elfling he was ever bit of as tall as Alton. "We are the officers of the RLS Legacy. " "We want to take her with us!" Jim snapped up. everyone looked at him as Kuan laughed. "I'll pay." "Vhat he say?" Er wird sich auszahlen Schulden des Mädchens schuldig, wenn sie mit uns kommen kann" "She owes 10." He looked smug and Jim handed him the money. "there it's all there." 100 dollers was hard to come by in Christmia."she yours." "Wait does she speak Montressorian?" "Ja." "Elden?" she looked up at Jim. "Your free." "Free? Really I am free?" She had a strong accient. "Yes little one free. you can choose to come with us or go on your way." Amelia explained."With you?" she grabbed Jims hand. "sure." He smiled.

She was cute white blond hair , and purple eyes. "now we must find the girl and get back to the Legacy. "

"Im cold..." Bethany whined for the millionth time. "i know but we gotta keep going Beth." Bethany was quite then started , "Im so cold I see ice cicles handing off my nose." "Im so cold I see ice coming out of my breath." "Im so c-cold I see my mum and dad..Mum! Dad!" "I see them to!" "MUM DAD!" "Bethany! Alton its Beth!" Beth ran to her parents open armed. "Scarlet?" Alton motioned for her to come there and they both hugged her as well. "Jim! Ariah!" "Hey kid." "Whos that?" "This is 's coming with us" "Once you are warm you are in ALOT of trouble young ladies!" They both said , "Awh man!"

Back on the Legacy after much letureing Bethany and Scarlet both were in bed so were Amelia and Alton."Just wait till its out own." Amelia mumbled in akltons mouned she smiled. she kissed. and he put his arms around her. "I can't wait till it is. " He smiled. "did Jim tell you what I did to him? " "He did." "It was funny." He chuckled , "I love you." "I love you two." And snuggled close to her husband and feel asleep. He silently sad a prayer and went to sleep him self. Hopeing the rest of the trip wasnt as eventful as this one.

A/n plz read and reveiw :)


	11. Early surprises

A/n Once again I dont own TREASURE PLANET!

The rest of the voyage was uneventful much to Alton and Amelia's likeing. fianlly settled back home things were turning out for the better and the Arrows prepared for the arivel of the little one. Elden who preferd to be called serenity or eve helped at the Benbow with Sarah. She was a sweet lass of 3 but in Elfling years shes was ten. Ariah and Jim were now dating. It was three weeks till Christmas so everything at the Arrow home was crazy between parents visiting , more like living , visting the doctor and makign a babys room they were swamped. But today they found out what they were having.

"i Hate the color pink.." Amelia they sat in the exaime room wating on the doctor. Alton chuckled what if the babies a girl?" " She wont like pink either!" amelia said pulling her shirt down a bit. He shook his head. Then the doctor entered. "So are we ready?" They looked at one another and knodded. "that stuff is cold." Amelia said as the doctor spread on cold gel. "I'm sorry." "It is alright.." "Well that baby is healthy , small , buthealthy." "small?" "Well she's going to be somewhat small. your small." "you said she's?" The cheerful doctor smiled. "Yes I did." "A girl? " Alton said as amleia squeezed his hand. "yes congraulations." They both looked on the monitor at there little baby.

Amelia couldnt help but cry happy tears as she seen Alton's eyes light up. They went home that day to see that the Arrow and Smollets were there along with the Hawkins and Ariah , Also the dopplers or soon to be dopplers. They were going to adoupt Eve since Jim wasnt married and was young. She didnt mind she loved Emma and Delbert. "Welcome home!" They all shouted when they came in. Alton helped Amelia off with her coat. "Thank you everyone." She smiled and walked over to the couch. "Surprise!"BEN shouted entering the room. "BEN we already done it now.." Jim whispered. "Oh uh ... oops" "Well alright now...what are we having?" Amelia mother Tabitha asked. "My straight to the point." "I bet its a boy." Jim said. "Girl." Ariah argued. "Why a girl? " "why a boy?" "Boys are cooler!" "with out girls there wouldnt be boys now would there!" "Yeah well-" "May I speak now james?" Amelia interupted. "Yes ma'am." Alton sat down beside her. "It's a good thing you didn't bet money James. You woul have lost." "What?" "A girl we're having a little girl."

After the shock everyone started congragulating Alton and Amelia. "Im having a sister?" Bethnay siad excited. "Yes love you are." Amelia said putting her on her lap. "when dear?" Beatrice asked sweetly. "sometime around the 14th of febuary." "a valentines baby huh?" "I didnt even think of that." Amelia smiled.

That evening , after everyone left , Scarlet walked outside on the frount porch. "Whats wrong dear?" She herd Altons voice say. "Just needed to be quite awhile.." "Mind if I join you?" "sure." He sat down next to her without another word. "I love the stars." Alton began. "Really? is that why you space? " He knodded. "Your father showed me the stars." "What?" "for my eighth birthday he saved his money he made from working at Mster McGreger's cornor store , and bought my first telescope." Scarlet smiled , "what happen to it?" "I still have it ofcourse. It was the best gift I recived." "Coukd we.." "Use it sometime? Ofourse. " She smiled alittle bigger. "You excited?" "About what?" "Being a dad." "Excited isn't the word for it.I just ... dont know what to get my wife.." "for what?" "Oh Christmas sorry I was thinking aloud." "Well she likes music.." "right.." "And she likes signing.." "right- no" "What?" "I am not singing." "Oh come now uncle! She'd love it!" "I hate singing." "That's why she'd love it so much. C'mon its for you wife!" "A-alright." "Awsome!" "Maybe come on its time for bed. We'll ctach our dealth of cold out here."

With a week left till Christmas things were crazy shopping , tree buying , baby items shopping it was a mess. "Alton why don't you take the girls out today , get them out of the blasted house?" "You sure you'll be fine?" "Yes i'll be here with Jim." "You sure you'll be fine?" "Oh stop it." She punched him playfully in the side."Alright. Bye love you." "Love you two." After they left she turned to Jim who had been staying with them since Sarah was on a vacation cruise and would be back today and the Inn was being fumigated. "Well James what shall we do?" He shrugged. "Well your lots of fun." She said scarasticly. "Sorry." He chuckled. "Something on your mind Jim?" "Captain would you marry me?" "What?" "That came out weird i ment if you were my age and we were dateing and i asked you would you marry me?" "Your talking about Ariah...right?" "Yeah." "possibly." "possibly?" "Well son im not Ariah. I can't say yes or no for her."

"thats what i thought you'd say.." "but yes James if I personally was Ariah I probably would , your a fine young man ." "thanks im just scare to be like..." "Your father?" "yeah.." "listen you'll be nothing like him James. Your a true man , kind spirit and your know how it feels to be left. And Im sure you would want that for your wife and child." "thanks Amelia." He hugged her. suddenly she felt a sharp pain. "Uh James.." "Yeah?" "I think..the baby.." "Not again Amelia." "No not that again im not joking this time." "...Serious?" She knodded ,"Yes! I am!" "W-what do I do?" "Isnt that the million doller question. C-call the hospital and tell them , then call-ugh." "Call?" "My husband ofcourse." "right.."

Once at the hospital Jim waited outside til lthey said it was alright , Amelia was laying in the bedlooking much clamer. "Well?" He asked. "She should be born today." "Today?" "You needn't shout Jim. yes today." "They give you something for pain?" She knodded happily. He chuckled and ran a hand through his short brown hair. "Your husband said he'll be here really soon." As if on cue Alton walked in , "Amelia!" "Alton." He took her hand. "How are you?" "Alright." "i'll step out now." Jim whispered.

Soon as he did he barmbarded with questions from Delbert , emma , Scarlet and Beth. "How is she?" "hows the baby? " "Whats going on?" "the baby being born today?" "Easy guys All I know is there fine , I'll let Alton tell you the rest." They watched the doctors go in and that was the las they seen or herd for what seemed like years." Jim!" Jim looked out from his seat to see his mom and Ariah coming down the hallway. Jim stood up and explained everything to them. "How was she?" "Alright. were waiting now.." "how long?" "About two hours." Suddenly Alton came out. " Everyone stood. His blank face broke into a huge grin , "Everthing is fine." He said as everyone nearly fainted. "Bethany." Alton called. "you and Scarlet come here." He said still smiling. They walked into the blank white room and herd Amelia softly humming.

"_This is your world, my darling One world, the land and space. My hope for you for always. Is that your heart will hold part of me"_ She looked u pand smiled as she seen Alton coming up with Beth and Scarlet. "wanna see?" Alton whispered to the girls. They knodded yes. "Then come on up here." Amelia said softly. They easied up on the bed and Amelia moved back the pink blanket. She was asleep a blueish gray color everywhere but her little face that was creamy white looking color. And she had solid black curls. "W-whats her name?" "Rebecca , Rebecca Essense." "She weights two pounds. well a pound and a half. " Alton informed them. " "Yes she was born way early so we have to be extra carful to make sure she doesnt get ill or any thing." Suddenly Rebecca yawned and open her little eyes onto the world to revel she had deep brown eyes. "I think you should let the mob in dear." Amelia joked. "Alright." He laughed softly. "Brace your self." Amelia whispered to Rebecca. "Amelia how are you?" Sarah asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"fine Sarah." She showed her Rebecca. "Oh I bet you I?" Amelia knodded. Sarah seemed scared to take her from Amelia so Alton came and got her. At first the baby was startled to be moving then realized it was her father. Then again when it was someone knew. Then settled back down again when realizing she was in no danger that her parents werent far." thank you Jim." Alton said. "For what sir?" "Taking care of them for me." "Y-your welcome." "this will be the best Christmas ever!" Beth exclaimed. 

A/n YAY Rebecca is here! to see her look at my bio pic :D R&R 


	12. a new take on life

A/n All I own is ,Bethany , Elden , Rebecca , Scarlet ,Emma , Ariah , and the story everything else Belongs to Disney oh and the little lullaby at the End was called down to the sea from the little mermaid II Returen to the sea once again it belongs to Disney.

Finally it was Christmas eve. All the family and friendds were gathered around the house baking , kids were out in the snow men were talking and plaing bets on the game on TV. Well all but Alton Who was listennig and watching but was to busy tending to his daughter to place a bet. "psst Alton.." Delbert whispered where Alexander and Alvester couldn't hear. "Yes Delbert?" "what one do you think has the best chances?" "Yes I think roses are nice for a wedding." Alton said out loud when the other two men looked.

"Go with number 15 , trust me " "but he hasnt done anything." "Take this from a guy who played space ball as a kid he'll raise up." "okay...15!" Delbert said putting his money on the table. "you sure you dont want in Alton?" "No what I got is to precious to place." He said bouncing his arms slightly to rock her.

"Darn a sweet adorable baby was just what I was hopeing to win...eh Alvester?" "Yeah oh well back to the money I suppose." Alton chuckled and looked down to little Rebecca in his arms.

She was staring up at him wide eyed not looking a bit sleepy. "You need a nap you know." She cooed and gurggled in reply. Her little soft ears had yet to raise up and wouldnt for another month or two. Her sight was now getting to where she could see clearly and she was becoming more and more alert.

Suddenly he felt a pair of cold hands touch his neck. "amelia." "Yes dear." She leaned her face down next to his. "why are you so cold? "Worknig with cookie dough does that sweetie. shes not asleep?" "does she even look tierd?" Amelia smurked . "Well you better get her off to sleep santa comes tonight." "I know. "wheres you ring?" "Oh I pulled it off so it wouldnt wind up baked in a cookie."

Alton laughed at the thought. "That would he one pleasent surprise for someone." "not if they ate it." "True.." "Well I'd best go back..when is that sister of your coming Alton?"

"You know Abbie she'll get here at last moment." Amelia laughed as the door opened. "Abbigale!" Alexander exclaimed as his daughter came in with her three childern. Her youngest son she named, Athan Alton Everyson. Instantly Athan ran up to his uncle.

"Hiya unca Alton!" "Hi Athan." Althon smiled. "Is at your new baby?" "Yes she is." "Oh Alton she's beautiful!" Abbigale gushed. "May I?" "Ofcourse." He handed her over as Addy and Adian walked over to there uncle as well.

"Hi kids." He said as they hugged him . "Where is aunt Amelia and Bethany?" "Amelia is in the kitchen I believe Bethany is outside in the snow whiththe rest of the childern. "Where is Avery's daughter ?" "Scarlet is outside as well." Just then Henry walked in. "Alton.." "Henry.." Henry was none to pleased his wife named there youngest after her brother but said nothing.

"This yours?" He asked pointing to Rebecca. "Yes. this is Rebecca Essesnse ." Henry just knodded.. "Unlce I-" Scarlet stopped when she noticed Abbigale. "You must be Scarlet?" "And your abbigale?" "That I am. these are my childern , Addy , Adian , and Athan . And my husband Henry." "Nice to met you all." "Daddy!" "Yes Beth?" "Mama needs your help she's lost her wedding ring." "I knew that was coming..abbie would you.." "Sure i'll watch her Alton go on."

"It was right here!" "Have you ever looked on your hand?" Alton said smartly. "When did that get here.." Alton rolled his eyes. "Ready for dinner?" Sarah called. "Come on lets grab our daughter before the mob of a family comes in here." Amelia joked.

Bethany , Scarlet and Rebecca were with there parents in a heartbeat as they all stood around the table getting ready to give grace. "Alvester would you like to say grace?" Amelias father looked up . "sure. Dear Father we are gathered here today to enjoy this meal and to Celebrate the birth of your son , Thank you Lord for another good year and may next year be even better and Thank you Father that this year we get to spend it with baby Rebecca. May we all have a safe trip back home. Amen." "alright lets eat." "alex!" "What?" Beatrice just laughed as they all sat around the table. Amelia held Rebecca as she ate. "Isnt she hungery to mum?" Beth asked. "She'll have to eat after I do sweety I think your father fed her alittle while ago. " "I did."

"Well take care of her dont worry." Amelia reasured. And just as she said after she was finished , Amelia heated her up a fresh bottle and gave it to her. "here I'll put her down for a nap dear." Alton offered. "Excuse I'll be right back." He said as he went up stairs. "He didnt finish." Beth whispered to her mother." I sure he will when he gets back .. If I dont eat it first.." she said getting a bite of ham. "Amelia! Quite eating your husbands food and get you own!" Her mother scolded. "He's not eating it!"

Just then Alton came back down looked at his plate and to his wife ten at his plate again . "Im glad I was finished with the ham.." He chuckled. Jim laughed. "whats funny James." "Your getting in trouble ma'am.." "Well I have a mother to.." She smurked. Jim looked at Amelia and Alton holding hands and joking and talking ack a fourth it was now or never."Ariah.." Jim said getting her attention. Since her father had to work and couldnt get back home cause of the storm she was spending Christmas with the Hawkins. "Yes?" "Would you marry me? " "Yes!" Amelia layed her head on Altons shoulder.

that evening the parents had left to there hotel room and the Hawkins were back at the Inn. Alton and Amelia were playing with there little baby. They already had the other two tucked in bed. "Merry Christmas Darling." "You two dear heart." the two kissed and layed down and feel asleep .

a/n almost finished :)


	13. christmas

A/n All I own is ,Bethany , Elden , Rebecca , Scarlet ,Emma , Ariah , and the story everything else Belongs to Disney Because well I havent won the jack pot spin lottery.. so a million dollers is outta the question... :P

The next morning the two were pounced awake by Bethany and Scarlet . "Wake up you guys its Christmas!" Bethany said from atop Amelia. "Yeah the babies even up."Scarlet said shaking Arrow. He rose up and looked over to his wife , who has her face burried into her pillow. "alright were getting up now get off me.." she mumbled sleepishly. "what was that mum?" Beth asked jokenly.

"GET OFF OF ME NOW!" She shouted. "Okay Bye!" Both said as they jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. "your going to sufficate that way dear." "Na never." She got up and straighten up her Pj's which were blue pants with dark blue stripes and a white tank top. She pulled on her matching robe and brushed her now should length auburn hair back outta her face.

Then Alton stood up streching he was dressed in black and red cheacked button up Pj's. They went a got Rebecca and walked down stairs to , two impatient felind girls.

"Itsa 'bout time !" Bethany said crossing her arms. "Ya know Beth altough it's Christmas Santa is still watching." "Really?" alton knodded. "Oh..Sorry Santa.." Amelia chuckled and said , "alright now dig in the family will be here soon."

About an hour alter they had everythig opened. They even brought Rebecca's things to her. Since they didnt have a baby shower because she was early everyone brought her things for Christmas. Luckly her parents had gotten her furtiture and room completed.

They all went up stairs to get dressed Amelia put on a red turtle neck and tan wore a black dress with a red shirt under it. Scarlet was in well a Scarlet red shirt with jeans. And Alton was in a cream colors sweater vest and a red button up shirt under it.

Amelia put Little Rebecca in a red dress and little white socks and leggings and a tiny red bow in her curly black hair. "Knock knock?" It was Victoria! "there you are Tori I was wondering when you might get here." Amelia said coming down the stairs with Rebecca.

"Is this my niece im seeing?" "This is. Hello Mairah." "hi aunt Amelia." "Wow she certainly looks like the perfect mix of you and alton." "I feel she looks more like him." "Na I see you in her." Victoria smiled.

About half an hour later then entire family and friends were back and laughing having a great time. "Abbigale could you lend me a hand?" "sure Amelia. Here Henry take Becca." "What do you want me to do with her?"

"Just hold her." "But Abbs." "i'll be right back shes not going to hurt you shes six days old." He looked down to the little felind. Her deep brown eyes were wide as they could get. And she wasn't making any movement if any one who didnt know Rebecca walked by they woulda thought she was a baby doll.

"H-Hi there...Rebecca.." Still no movement. 'I will get her to laugh.' He thought to himself. He tickeld her tummy..that did it. She smiled and slightly giggled. Hearing his daughters laughter Alton looked up from where he sat with the other guys and the kids playing Wii 21002 sports. When he seen it was Henry holding her his frist thought was to go get her.

Then he settled back down when he seen he was trying make friends with her. The thrid thought in his mind was weather he should warn Henry of her tendency to bite..rather hard.

But he smurked and looked back at the TV. "Ya know? Your really cute little yer...thing?" Henry said to her. "Aw isnt that sweet." Said BEN coming up to was taken off the curious hybrid baby on to the annoying crazy robot. that where he made his first mistake. "Ouch!" when he yelled she let go. "She bit me?"Alton was silently laughing when he came to pick her up .

"sorry about that Henry she has the strangest tendency to do that.. those darn milk teeth are tough." He showed him his wedding band that now had all kinds off little bite and chew marks in it. "Well ... It would been nice to know." He said looking at his finger seeing she almost brought blood.

"come on you horrible little thing. I think its time you had a bottle." After he walked away out of Henry's hearing range he told her. "Thats daddys girl..good job!" She giggled and he chuckled lightly . "alton did Henry give you the baby? that lazy man!" Abby stated as he entered the kitchen. "Oh no I took her..she bit the day lights outta him."

Abby looked shocked at Amelia , Amelia shrugged it off "she nibbles." Was all she said. Causeing both Abby and Alton to laugh. "Here I'll take our little killer angel now alton." "Alright dear." "Unca Alton?" "Yes Athan?" "It you twurn" " I'm coming. Give me 5 minutes alrihgt? Let Scarlet take my turn." "Otay!" "I'll be back." He told his sister. She watched him go up the stairs and walked over to her husband. "I herd your new friend ship with Becca didnt work."

"she bites." "Its not like you arent a Felind your self." She laughed. "Look." "Awh poor baby." She kissed him. "i still think she will like me..." "Oh Henry." she laughed.

"Amelia?" She looked up and seen her husband making his way in she smiled. "I h-have something I wanna give you ... " "what?" "i wrote a song for you.." "you? A song?" "I know.. But yes." "Sing it for me?" she begged. "I knew you'd say that."

Sometimes late at night  
>I lie awake and watch her sleeping<br>She's lost in peaceful dreams  
>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<br>And the thought crosses my mind  
>If I never wake up in the morning<br>Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
>About her in my heart<p>

If tomorrow never comes  
>Will she know how much I loved her<br>Did I try in every way to show her every day  
>That she's my only one<br>And if my time on earth were through  
>And she must face the world without me<br>Is the love I gave her in the past  
>Gonna be enough to last<br>If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
>Who never knew how much I loved them<br>Now I live with the regret  
>That my true feelings for them never were revealed<br>So I made a promise to myself  
>To say each day how much she means to me<br>And avoid that circumstance  
>Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel<p>

If tomorrow never comes  
>Will she know how much I loved her<br>Did I try in every way to show her every day  
>That she's my only one<br>And if my time on earth were through  
>And she must face the world without me<br>Is the love I gave her in the past  
>Gonna be enough to last<br>If tomorrow never comes

So tell that someone that you love  
>Just what you're thinking of<br>If tomorrow never comes

"Alton That-that was.." "you did it!" He looked to the door to see Bethany, Scarlet Elden , Jim and Ariah standing there. "You all have really bad timeing." Alton laughed. "Seems like the best timeing..now I have something for you my love." "Oh?" "Just a little song very tiny song I came up with.."

Ever ever after  
>Storybook endings<br>Fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside<br>We want to believe they still do  
>In our secretest heart<br>It's our favorite part of the story  
>Let's just admit<br>We all want to make it to

Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<p>

Start a new fashion  
>Wear your heart on your sleeve<br>Sometimes you reach what's realest  
>By making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<p>

You even might wind up  
>Being glad to be you<br>Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you<br>It's not smart  
>Ever ever after<br>The world can be yours  
>If you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart  
>Feels it's flying<br>Your head feels it's spinning  
>Each happy ending's<br>A brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted<br>You just might break through

To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after

Ever ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

For ever ever after

"True loves kiss eh?" "Mhm." She kissed him. he chuckled "This is going to be a great new year. " He said. "As long as I'm with you it will be."

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas;<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
>Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;<br>Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
>Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;<br>Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer**

**We won't go until we get some;  
>We won't go until we get some;<br>We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here**

**We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
>We wish you a Merry Christmas;<br>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**

**A/n I know cheesey ending but this isnt the last chapter! OHH no! :d Big thanks to Captainameliagirl for helping me with this story :)**


	14. pneumonia

A/n well lets see what you think magic 8 ball?...*shakes*Do I own Treasure Planet? ...No? Yeah I didn thtink so... . Just kidding I dont own a magic 8 ball but I dont own Tp...

Abbigale and her family was spending the night with Amelia and Alton due to there ship was delayed due to weather and there hotel room had alreadt been rented out. Alton didnt mind his sister being there it was his brother-in-lawHe didnt care much for. "thank you Alton for letting us stay." "Abby you've said that a 1000 times already." He laughed.

"I know but.." "for get it Abby. As long as you follow the rules we wont have a problem." She knew he was somehwta joking but with the arivval of Rebecca she knew he was serious as well. "I know , no open windows, no pipes , nothing loud after you get Becca down and if we feel sick stay away from the baby , I know brother Amelia made it all quite clear." He smiled Amelia was always quite clear when she said something. "Hey Scarlet!" Addy whispered to her older cousin.

"what?" Scarlet asked coming over. "Wanna sneak out with us tonight and go down to the mineing docks?" "Wont we get caught?" "Na its real easy." ..Well.." "Don't listen to 'em Scar." "Oh whatta ya know Beth?" Adian snapped. "Well If mum or dad catches you , you'll get inna lotta trouble , way more than when we got lost in the woods. "

"not if they dont find out we wont Beth." "Scar..Mama and daddy are sleep deprived you know how mum gets when she hasnt had 12 hours sleep!" "Okay Beth I wont, I wont." Bethany smiled and walked away. "See you guys tonight." Scarlet said smiling at the other two. "come along Childern its time for bed." Amelia called as Alton carried Becca up stairs and into there room. It was easierfor them to get her to sleep inthere for unknown reasons.

After everyone was asleep the three older kinds met out in the hallway. "How are we goign to get out?" Addy asked. "Rebecca's room has a balcony." "why Beccas room?" Adian asked. "Cause well Me , nor Beth wanted it , it's the smallest because it has a huge closet. " "Oh.." "Well come on then." "Wait! We have to be super quite cause we can't wait Becca or we're caught."

Once they got into the babies room she was sound asleep. As they made it out onto the balcony , Scarlet sharted to shut the door. "dont close it we wont get back in , just put the curtain over it and leave it cracked. "

"good idea." Addian Agreed so Scarlet left it cracked just a hair and they walked out onto the snow.

The next morning Amelia came in to check on Becca to find she wasn't doing so well. Ofcourse the three had come in hours ago but didnt know that the chill from the door even thought they were gone a little while had harmed the baby.

"Alton?" "Yes dear?" "Somethings wrong with Rebecca." "What do you mean." He came up behind her. "she doesnt seem like she fells well and I dont believe she's cried to eat in the past four hours."

Alton looked at his wife's worried expresstion and lifted there daughter up gently. "I think she has a fever Ame." "how?" "whats wrong?" Abby asked walking in behind the two. "Becca's running a fever." "How?" "That's what I asked." Amelia accually looked on the brink of tears.

"amelia theres no need to worry till we find out whats wrong." "Your right but how will wefind a Doctor its the holidays and I dont think she can wait till the end of the week. "

"what about Uncle Delbert?" Bethnay said coming into the room. "you know Beth's got a point." "your going to trust him with our daughters Health?" "Amelia the man helped me with you during Treasure planet if i can trust him with my fiance'e, I do believe I can trust him with my daughter now."

Amelia sighed Alton was right and they didnt have time to argue. "Say whats going on? " Scarlet asked Bethany . "The baby's ill." "How bad?" "I dunno there callin' uncle Delbert to cheack on her." "thats bad.." "How come?" "Aunt Amelia calling Doppler for help? I thought flint would raise from dead before we seen that." "but this is Becca."

"right.." Soon Delbert was in Evaluateing Rebecca. A few moments later he came out and said , " she's has pneumonia." Both Altons and Amelias heads snapped up.

"how no one has it.." "Fluid build up in the lungs caused by cold air-" "she hasnt been out!" Amelia snapped. "Has a window been open? door? anything that cold could get in? " Scarlet suddenly felt guilty 'the door!' she thought "No there hasn't we've made that very clear."

"Well Alton I'm tellign you what she has." "I know Delbert. What can we do? " "Well getting to the port it out of the question in this weather and she does not need to be out the chill in the air can kill her."

"Well what until then? We have a week before she can be seen by a _doctor_." Amelia spat and Alton squeezed her hand. "Keep her bundled up . Let her sleep all she can . Since she young this shouldn't be to hard.-" "young? She's nine days old doctor!She's just a baby."Amelia started crying she didn't care who was in the room. "It's going to be fine sweetheart you'll see."

Alton said hugging her to him. "Alton our baby..How did this happen? What did we do wrong?" " don't know but we're going to fix it alright?" "You have my prayers." "Thank you Delbert." "Oh and to make her feel a bit better I dont know how but see if you can give her baby tylenoyl on her milk or something. " "I-I can call her pediatrician." Amelia sputtered.

And she got up to find the number leaving Alton with a make up stained shirt from where she'd forgotten to wash it off. "Are you Alright Brother?" "To tell you the truth Abby I'm not."

"I'm sorry Brother , I wish i could help." "I just wish I knew how..ugh! what a nightmare." Alton put his face into his hands. Abbigale needn't be told what he was doing she knew he was crying.

"She said we could give her a very low amount of liquid tylenol in her milk." Amelia said sitting next to him. He looked at her and smiled weakly but it faided as quickly as it came.

"She's going to be fine..After all she's our daughter." He said straighting up and getting up to walk into his daughter's room. Amelia was right behind him. He picked up Rebecca ad after a few seconds she woke up. "Good morning Rebecca. Are you hungery?" She gave a small grunt in reply and started nibbleing on his wedding band.

"I love you , you little biter." "Let me have our little sparta." Amelia said taking her from him. She drifted to sleep rather quickly after that , but her parents knew this was going to be one rough week.

a/n I got the pneumonia thing from the movie the secret of NIMH (awsome movie!) where the youngest song Timmy catches it and he cant be moved for like three weeks cause the chill in the air. o.O


	15. baby mine

**A/n okay talk Spongebob thingy that answers questions do I own Treasure Planet ? *presses button* Spongebob:Just a sec . *makes weird noises* NNNNO... Me: you herd the talking sponge I dont own Treasure PLanet. but Sponge bob? Do I own Bethany , Scarlet , Ariah , Emma , Rebecca, Addy , Addian , Athan , Abbigale , Henry , Elden? Spongebob...My anwsers say no.. me:WHAT? Lets try this again..Do I own all the ppl Above? Spongebob...ASk me later... ME:Grrr *switches off button* Anyways no matter what the Talking sponge Say I only own my OC's xD Anyhow i'll be quite now So you may read :P **

_'It's your fault ya know...' 'How could you be so stupid?' 'How old are you Scarlet 2 ? You put Becca's life in danger!' 'They'll never forgive you!_

These thoughts kept plaigeing the young teen all throught the night. "Ugh!" She kicked the covers off and got up looking at the clock on the side of the bed which read 3:30 am. She herd little Rebcca in her room crying and knew one if not both Amelia and Alton were up.

She walked into Becca's door way to hear Amelia softly singing ,

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes<br>Rest your head close to my heart  
>Never to part, baby of mine<br>Little one when you play  
>Don't you mind what you say<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
>Never a tear, baby of mine<br>If they knew sweet little you  
>They'd end up loving you too<br>All those same people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for<br>The right to hold you  
>From your head to your toes<br>You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Alton was in there aswell standing beside his wife as she sat in a rocking chair with Rebecca. 'Im going to tell him..' "Psst uncle Alton?" He quitely walked over to where she was. "Scarlet dear why are you up?" "I-I need to talk to you.." "Alright?" "It's my fault.." "what it Scarlet?"

"Becca being ill is." "No Scarlet!" Addy interupted. Both her and Addian were standing there with Abbigale right behind them . Alton look completely confused.

The twins looked back at there mother , "Go on just what you told me." "Abbie what-" "We snuck out uncle Alton." Alton raised an eye brow at the three young felinds and asked, "And?" "We went throught Becca's room cause it was easier." Addy Began. "And we didnt want to get locked out so.." Addian countinued. "So we left her door cracked just a bit but we pulled the certains to.." Scarlet finished.

When Alton didn't say anything is when everyone began to worry. Abbigale thouched his shoulder causeing him to jump. "Scarlet , How many time has your Aunt and I told you about leaving this house? Unsupervised?" "I know uncle I'm sorry."

"sorry can't fix anything this time Scarlet. Becca is Ill." "I know its MY fault okay! All mine! You dont have to say it is cause I know it is!"

"I'm not saying it is your fault dear..honestly. " He said gently. "But , You did know better all three of your did. If something happen to any of you-"

"I'm really sorry Alton." "Abby..." "you two are seriously grounded when you get back home no! Now!" "I'm afraid the same is for you Scarlet." "Yes sir.." "But Scar?" "Yes uncle?" "thank for being honest with me."

She smiled and walked back into her room . Alton went and told Amelia everything. She became down right furious but Aton clamed her down .

"She's beautiful." Amelia whispered looking at the sleeping little Rebecca. "Yes she just think we have the rest of our lives with her." Amelia smiled and pulled the blanket over there sleeping babys ill little body . Both of then turned and walked quietly back into there bedroom the clock now reading 4 am.

They knew she's been waking up again around six. So both decided to go to sleep an save there worries for the day ahead.

A/n Yeah this ones short sry ... song is Baby mine in Disneys Dumbo


	16. letters

**A/n Do I own Treasure planet hmmmm think i have a better chance walking out side and winning a million dollers for dancing. ...**

A week pasted and finally they were able to get a doctor there to check on Rebecca's health. After the doctor came out Amelia and Alton stood up. "you did good. I'll leave behind some medication to get rid of that nasty bug now. but i hate to inform you her little lungs will be scarred from this and she'll-" "Have a weak immune system right?" Alton interupted.

The doctor just knodded. "Thank you doctor." "She should be healthy again in about two days." "Thank you again Doctor." Alton said as he reached the door.

When Amelia gave her baby the foul looking medication she made one of the most discusted looks you had ever seen. Amelia could help just laugh. "Im sorry little one its the only way you'll get better."

"Does she not like it?" Alton asked coming in behind her. "I don't blam 'er I wouldnt either!" Beth said looking at the bottle. Scarlet haddn't come out of her room yet only to eat. Amelia and Alton had both tried to get her out but she wouldn't budge.

"Scar?" "Come in uncle.." "Whats wrong sweetheart? Your no longer grounded your week is up?" "I deserve longer." "Scar-" "I coulda killed her d-" Shestopped her self. She almost called him..dad.

"Scarlet..." "you dont undertsand I lost my daddy , Then lost my mother-" "There was nothing you could have done." "I feel like there was.." "I'm sure you miss your parents...I miss your father..."

"I know.." "No he-he was my father figure Scar. I mean we had a good father but he was to busy planning our future to enjoy the present. your father practically raised me.. He was three years older...I begged him not to leave...to tell me why he had to..."

"i miss him so much he- he showed me everything he could in five years what most lern in a life time.." He got up to walk outwhen he herd Amelia call for him. "Oh! And Scar...look in the top o your closet." "why?" "you'll see."

When she did there was an old wooden box with them name Arrow carved into it. She opened it and gasped. It was her uncle Telescope from her father. There was two notes there so she sat down and read them. the first seemd new and had her name on it.

_Scarlet, _

_After all these years of keeping this I believe it's time to give it to another owner. I know your father would have simply been thrillied for you to have it. _

_always look to the stars Scar you can go far by doing so. I may not have been there for you , your entire life but I plan on changing that. Your aunt and I love you as our own thought we may not seem like it. _

_Love you, _

_Uncle Alton Zander Arrow. _

She smiled and looked at the other one it was much older.

_Alton,_

_Hey Al ! well your 8 now. You sure showed them Doctors didnt ya? I know im always saying this but Look to the Stars Alton. Your going to be with them one day. But until then I'll give you this so you can always remind your self. It isn't much but I wanted to give it to you little bro . I dont know why Im spending all my time writing this when your in the next room but I felt like you needed to know these things. I hope you enjoy your gift I costed my a date with that Clarrie girl i've been trying to date the past year! I'm going to stop writing now I can hear you knocking on my door. Its you and me , and Abb's forever! _

_Love ya lil Bro , _

_Avery Ray Arrow. _

"I've kept that all these years to remind my self." Alton said braking the turned and look to see Amelia and Alton standing in th doorway with baby Rebecca. The telescpe it's self looked brand new. "Did you ever use it? " "Oh me , Avery and Abby used every night , winter , spring , fall , summer. Mama would have to call us in."

"It looks so new." "I had it referbished after I got my first pay check when i was 13. "She got quite for a moment then ran to the both of them hugging them. "Thank you. for everything."

Then beth walking. "did i miss something?"Scarlet then hugged her. "Uhh Scar?" "not now kid i'm in a good mood." Alton put one arm around amelia and she smiled up at him. "i even love you, you little sparta Scarlet said as Becca tried to grab her hand . Glad to see she felt better. "Can we uh use it uncle?" "Sure." He smiled.

"Put on your coats." amelia shouted as they ran off. "I'll join you in a moment darling let me put her to sleep." she said smiling at her husband. "alright."

After a few minutes Amelia had her asleep , and the portable baby monitor on her side. "hows it going out here?" "Pretty good my love." He said as she stood close to him.

"daddy whats that called? " "that one is called Thor's belt. " "and that one?" "Cynette" "Annnnd what about that one?" "The big dipper." "hmmm that one?" "Cancer the crab."

"i can see people on the moon!"Scarlet said excited. "and?"Bethany asked in a mono tone. "Well it's neat to see the spaceport so clearly." Alton and Amelia stood out there and watched them for hours. Finally after warm cups of coffee and cocoa by the fire good, goos warm soup , night hugs and kisses , checking on the baby giving her her medication , putting her back to sleep , Amelia and Alton were finally allowed to retire to bed.

"I'm so glad I married you." Amelia said as they lay there. "Oh? And why is that?" "Many reasons...too many to sit here and tell you." "Im the lucky one." "For argument's sake we'll say were both lucky."

"We are , we have a paid for home , a stable job together , friends , family , and two wonderful daughters and each other and love." "what more could someone want?"

"Nothing that i can see." "I love you Alton Zander Arrow." "I love you two Amelia Kathrine Smollet Arrow." They turned off the lights and looked outside as it snowed and the stars very small thing they were but those small little space diamond is what brought this unlikely couple together.

**A/n yay its finished! But there's OS and the thrid installment going up YAY! And just because I want to im giving you guy and ending credits song xD(C) to Nickelback**

_[Verse 1]_  
>Time, is going by, so much faster than I,<br>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you.  
>Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,<br>So I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You're never gonna be alone<br>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall...<br>You're never gonna be alone  
>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.<p>

_[Verse 2]_  
>And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,<br>'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You're never gonna be alone<br>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
>We're gonna see the world out,<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

_[Verse 3]_  
>Oh!<br>You've gotta live every single day,  
>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip away,  
>Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun.<br>Every single day,  
>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Tomorrow never comes...

_[Verse 4]_  
>Time, is going by, so much faster than I,<br>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you.  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know...<p>

_[Chorus]_  
>You're never gonna be alone<br>From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,  
>I won't let you fall.<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on.  
>We're gonna see the world out,<br>I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone.

I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing one more day,<br>I'm gonna be there always,  
>I won't be missing one more day. <p>


End file.
